Dragon Ball Super (anime)
trzeci co do chronologii wydarzeń serial Dragon Ball, jego akcja rozgrywa się podczas dziesięciu lat pokoju pomiędzy pokonaniem Majin Bū a Tenka-ichi Budōkai 28. thumb|320x220px|right|Oficjalne logo Dragon Ball Super Serial zadebiutował na antenie Fuji Television 5 lipca 2015r, zastępując dotychczasowo nadawany Dragon Ball Kai. Udźwiękowienie Ścieżka dźwiękowa *Norihito Sumitomo Czołówki #Kazuya Yoshī - Chōzetsu☆Dynamic! (001-076). #Yukinojō Mori - Genkai Toppa x Sabaibā (077-). Tyłówki #Good Morning America - Hello Hello Hello (001-012). #KEYTALK - Starring Star (013-025). #LACCO TOWER - Usubeni (026-036). #Czecho No Republic - Forever Dreaming (037-049). #Batten Shōjo-Tai - Yoka Yoka Dance (050-059). #Arukara - Chahan MUSIC (060-072). #THE COLLECTORS - Aku no tenshi to seigi no akuma (073-083). #Miyu Inoue - Boogie Back (084-096). #LACCO TOWER - Haruka (097-108). #ROTTENGRAFFTY - 70 cm shihou no madobe (109-). Spis odcinków Obsada W rolach głównych W pozostałych rolach Produkcja Fabuła Saga Boga Zniszczenia Beerusa Na Ziemi panuje pokój. Akcja pierwszego odcinka toczy się po wydarzeniach związanych z Majin Bū, ale przed Beerusem oraz Złotym Freezerem. Chichi przymusiła Son Gokū do podjęcia pracy zarobkowej. Gokū zostaje rolnikiem. Po namowach syna i uzmysłowieniu, że nie będzie musiał pracować, Saiyanin przyjmuje nagrodę 100 000 000 zeni, jaką zaoferował mu Mister Satan w zamian za pokonanie Majin Bū. Dzięki zwolnieniu z pracy, udaje się na trening do Północnego Kaiō. Son Goten i Trunks wyruszają na poszukiwania idealnego prezentu ślubnego dla Videl. W pierwszym rozdziale mangi czytelnikom zaprezentowani zostają również Hakaishin Beerus i jego asystent Whis podczas niszczenia jednej z planet Siódmego Wszechświata oraz Kaiōshini Kaiōbito i Rō Kaiōshin obserwujący telepatycznie Boga Zniszczenia i jego aktywność ze Świata Kaiōshinów. Saga Odrodzenia Freezera Do Mr. Satana zgłaszają się obcy, chcący podziękować mu za pokonanie Beerusa. Ich przedstawiciel chce walczyć z mistrzem. Satan prosi o pomoc Gokū, ale Chichi ponagla męża, obcy boją się psów i uciekają na widok Bē. Vegeta ćwiczy na pustkowiu, gdy wraca do domu zauważa, że Bulma częstuje Whisa jedzeniem za ocalenie jej rodziny w przypadku ataku Beerusa. Wojownik prosi go o trening i sam gotuje dla niego różne potrawy. Gdy mu nie wychodzi gotowanie zabiera Whisa na rundę po restauracjach. Okazuje się, że wszędzie już był z Bulmą, więc Vegeta daje mu zupkę w proszku, która smakuje Whisowi. Ten godzi się trenować Vegetę. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, Gokū, który pracuje w polu naciska na Bulmę, by poinformowała go o pojawieniu się Whisa. Gdy ten się zjawia, Gokū ponagla go podczas jedzenia. Gdy Whis odchodzi, Son uciekając przed Chichi, która każe mu pracować, łapie go i odlatują razem. Na miejscu razem z Vegetą pracuje w polu, zmienia Beerusowi pościel, myje akwaria Rybiej Wyroczni i sprząta. Popołudniami ćwiczy z obciążeniem. Potem ćwiczą walki wręcz, pojawia się Freezer. Saga Złotego Freezera zaczyna się w odc. 19, kiedy dowodzona przez Sorbeta grupa żołnierzy Freezera postanawia wskrzesić swojego pana. Sorbet i Tagoma lokalizują Gang Pilafa i odbierają smocze kule jego członkom. Po odnalezieniu ostatniej smoczej kuli udaje im się wezwać Shén Lónga. Smok nie może jednak wskrzesić Freezera, ponieważ przed śmiercią tyran został poćwiartowany przez Trunksa z przyszłości, przez co Shén Lóng musiałby go wskrzesić w kawałkach. Jako że Armia Freezera ma do dyspozycji nowe kapsuły regeneracyjne, które mogą odbudować ciało Changelinga, Sorbet i Tagoma decydują się ożywić swego pana. W związku z tym, że smok może spełnić jeszcze dwa życzenia, Sorbet zamierza wskrzesić Colda Daiō, lecz plany niweczą mu Shū, który prosi o milion Zeni i Mài, która prosi o lody. Shén Lóng odlatuje, a Sorbet i Tagoma przenoszą na statek zebrane w pojemniku do kriokonserwacji kawałki ciała tyrana. Na statku Freezer wraca do pełni sił, a jego ciało zostaje w pełni odtworzone. Podczas rozmowy z Sorbetem okazuje się, że w całym swoim życiu Freezer nigdy nie musiał trenować, gdyż urodził się z taką wielką siłą. Tyran oznajmia, że jest urodzonym geniuszem walki i trening przyniesie ogromne rezultaty. Workiem treningowym Freezera zostaje Tagoma. Mijają cztery miesiące. Na Ziemię przylatuje Jaco Tirimentenpibosshi, który informuje Bulmę o tym, że za godzinę przybędzie Freezer i jego tysięczna armia. Przy pomocy truskawkowego parfait Bulma usiłuje zwabić Whisa, a wraz z nim przebywających na planecie Beerusa Son Gokū i Vegetę, lecz wiadomość nie zostaje odebrana od razu. W międzyczasie widzowi ukazany zostaje trening Gokū i Vegety. Na Ziemię przybywa Freezer, a czoło mu i jego armi stawiają Piccolo, Gohan, Jaco, Kurilín, Tenshinhan i Muten Rōshi. Na miejscu jest też Bulma, która poza rozwcieczaniem Freezera, nie ma innej istotnej funkcji. Armia Freezera zostaje rozniesiona w pył, a do walki wkraczają Shisami i Tagoma. Shisami ginie z ręki własnego towarzysza, który następnie wstępuje na pole bitwy. Pojawia się Gotenks, który uderza Tagomę w kroczę. Wtedy też objawia się przebywający w żabiej postaci Kapitan Ginyū, który następnie używa techniki zamiany ciał i kradnie ciało Tagomy. Dochodzi do walki Gohana z przebywającym w ciele Tagomy Ginyū. Kapitan zostaje pokonany, a Gohan w formie SSJ zachowuje się dokładnie tak, jak Gokū po pokonaniu Freezera na Namek, co bardzo rozwściecza Frezera. Kosmiczny imperator torturuje Gohana, a kiedy ma już pozbawić Półsaiyanina życia atakiem Death Beam, Piccolo zasłania ucznia własnym ciałem, jednocześnie oddając za niego życie. Następnie Gohan używa energii pojawia się złota aura jak przy SSJ, lecz dużo większa, którą wyczuwa Son z planety Beerusa. Z niej teleportuje się Gokū z Vegetą na ziemię po, czym dają Senzu Gohanowi, potem rozpoczyna się walka między Gokū z Freezerem, który zmienia się w swoją złotą formę, a Gokū w SSJGSSJ. Walka trwa, lecz Gokū zaczyna przegrywać, kiedy Gokū stanął na ziemi to oberwał laserem od Sorbeta który dostaje od Vegety i umiera. Vegeta rozpoczyna walkę z Freezerem, który stracił większość sił, w międzyczasie ratuje Sona odrzucając go do Gohana i Kurilína, który daje mu Senzu. Vegeta walczy z Freezerem. Jak walka, jest już przy końcu, to Freezer niszczy Ziemię, lecz Whis ratuje Bulmę, Gokū i innych. Po zniszczeniu ziemi Whis tłumaczy, że może cofnąć czas o 2 minuty i robi to, lecz nakazuje by Gokū walczył bez litości. Kiedy już cofnięto czas, Gokū nakazuje by Vegeta przestał walczyć z Freezą i sam używa Kamehame-Ha by zabić Freezera i tego dokonuje. Po tych wydarzeniach jest wielka uczta w której uczestniczą wszyscy przyjaciele Gokū, a na koniec sagi pokazuje się ten sam cukierkowy świat co z początku sagi i uwięziony tam Freezer. Saga Boga Zniszczenia Champy Vegeta z Gokū ćwiczą u Beerusa, gdy zjawiają się Champa i Vados. Champa częstuje wszystkich jajami ptaka Don Don, Beerus zupką z torebki. Champa chce zorganizować turniej sztuk walki pomiędzy 6 i 7 Wszechświatem, Beerus się godzi, stawką są Super Smocze Kule. Vegeta odnajduje ziemskie Smocze Kule radarem Bulmy, ale smok nie wie, gdzie jest ostatnia Super Kula. Kurilín prosi Gokū, by ten go uderzył. Son robi to raniąc go w twarz. Gokū kompletuje drużynę. Do eliminacji stają Gokū, Vegeta, Piccolo, Bū, który odpada na teście na inteligencję, i Monaka. Pierwszy walczy Gokū przeciw Botamo, którego ciało pochłania energię ciosów przeciwnika i wyrzuca go za ring. Potem walczy z Frostem, który pokonuje go przy pomocy ukłucia zatrutą igłą. Do walki staje Piccolo, ale również zostaje pokonany tą techniką. Jaco zauważa ukrytą broń, ale Vegeta nie godzi się na dyskwalifikacje przeciwnika. Następny jest Vegeta, który wyrzuca Frosta za ring. Hit dobija Frosta, który chce ukraść skarby zgromadzone na nagrodę dla zwycięscy z 6 Wszechświata. Vegeta walczy z Magettą. Przed walką Champa zmienia regulamin i przykrywa ring barierą, której dotknięcie oznacza przegraną. Magetta podnosi temperaturę i zużywa tlen w procesie spalania, ale Vegeta rozbija barierę, wyzywa przeciwnika i wyrzuca go za ring. Następnie walczy z Cabbą, który prosi go o nauczenie zostania Super Saiyaninem. Vegeta grożąc jego rodzinie prowokuje przemianę Cabby w SSJ, ale i tak pozbawia go przytomności. Do walki staje Hit, który pokonuje Vegetę uderzając w punkty witalne na jego ciele. Jako, że Gokū został pokonany przez Frosta poprzez użycie broni, wraca na ring. Łączy SSJ Blue z Kaiō-kenem, dorównuje Hitowi, ale szybko się męczy, więc się poddaje. Do walki staje Monaka, który uderza Hita w kolano. Hit udaje, że przegrał. Champa denerwuje się porażką, ale pojawia się Zenō, 18 zauważa na radarze, że Super Smocze Kule są razem. Ostatnia okazuje się planeta, na której był turniej. Super Smok zostaje wywołany, a Beerus prosi o odtworzenie zniszczonej w 6 Wszechświecie Ziemi. Bulma ogłasza przyjęcie z okazji wygranej, na które zaprasza wszystkich znajomych. Zjawia się też Monaka, który okazuje się kosmicznym kurierem i przywozi jedzenie. Gokū chce z nim walczyć, więc Beerus przebiera się za dostawcę i walczy, aż nie rozdziela ich Whis. Minisaga Nadludzkiej Wody Bulma zamawia do pracy jedzenie, które przywozi Monaka. Trunks i Goten wchodzą do jego samochodu, zatrzaskują się drzwi, Monaka zabiera ich na Potaufeu. Tam chłopcy bronią Monaki i strażnika Nadludzkiej Wody, Potage, przed Gryllem, który znajduje zgubiony klucz do sejfu z Nadludzką Wodą i otwiera go. Woda pochłania jego moc i pamięć, a sam Gryll i jego ludzie, którzy tez padają jej ofiarą znikają. Woda w ich postaciach atakuje Trunksa i Gotena, ratuje ich przybyły z Jaco na ratunek Vegeta. Woda omotuje go i pochłania jego moc. Tylko jej pokonanie może ocalić Saiyanina. Trunks i Goten robią fuzję, ale Gotenks zostaje pokonany. Gdy kopia Grylla każe kopii Vegety pochłonąć Trunksa ta odmawia i rzuca się na nią. Pojawia się Gokū, który wyczua energię Gotenksa. Potage opowiada mu co się stało. Gokū i kopia Vegety walczą ze sobą. Potage daje Vegecie do ssania klucz do sejfu, który opóźni jego zniknięcie i mówi, że trzeba zniszczyć rdzeń Wody by ją pokonać. Woda, która przybrała postać Grylla próbuje pochłonąć Trunksa, Vegeta rzuca się na ratunek, wypluwa przy tym smoczek. Monaka robiąc krok rozdeptuje rdzeń i niszczy go. Gokū pokonuje przeciwnika Kamehame-Hą. Potage dziękuje chłopcom za pomoc przy napadzie Grylla i jego ludzi. Wszyscy wracają na Ziemię. Tam matki tulą swych synów, a Kakarotto informuje Vegetę, że miał w ustach smoczek, czym go denerwuje. Saga Trunksa z przyszłości Gokū zbiera sałatę, gdy dowiaduje się o treningu Vegety u Whisa i leci na planetę Beerusa, zostawiając pracę Kurilínowi i Piccolo. Chichi każe Gotenowi się uczyć. W przyszłości Trunks nie radzi sobie z Gokū Blackiem, który atakuje jego miasto.9 maja 2016 na łamach zadedykowanej Dragon Ballowi Super podstronie witryny Toei Animation (http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/dragon_s) twórcy serii zapowiedzieli, że nowy wątek fabularny rozpocznie się 12 czerwca 2016. Będzie nim Saga Trunksa z przyszłości (未来”トランクス編, Mirai no torankusu hen). Ujawniono również, że tytułowy Trunks, nie umiejąc pokonać tajemniczej postaci Czarnego Gokū (ゴクウブラック, Gokūburakku), zmuszony będzie przenieść się w czasie do świata Son Gokū i jego przyjaciół. W walce pomaga mu Mài, która przewodniczy ziemskiemu ruchowi oporu. Bulma daje synowi paliwo na lot w jedna stronę i ukrywa w wehikule notatki, dzięki którym jej wersja z przeszłości stworzy paliwo na powrót. Bulma i Trunks w drodze do laboratorium Capsule Corporation, w którym pozostawili wehikuł, spotykają Blacka. Przeciwnik zabija Bulmę, Trunks uchodzi z życiem i dociera do Mài Zostawiają kota i idą do laboratorium. Black atakuje ich, ranny Trunks leci w przeszłość. Gokū zdobywa senzu, Bulma opowiada swojemu synowi i ludziom Pilafa, kim jest Trunks. Chłopiec po odzyskaniu przytomności myli Gokū z Blackiem i walczy z nim, opamiętawszy się, opowiada swoją historię. Dzięki pierścieniowi czasu Blackowi udaje się odnaleźć Trunksa. Złoczyńca walczy z Gokū, jednak pierścień czasu sprowadza z powrotem do przyszłości. Kurilín i Piccolo naprawiają szkody wyrządzone podczas walki w ogrodzie Bulmy, Vegeta idzie ćwiczyć do pokoju grawitacyjnego. Kurilín proponuje Trunksowi odwiedziny u Gohana. Trunks udaje się na uczelnię Gohana. Mężczyźni idą razem na lody, Gohan zaprasza przyjaciela do domu na kolację. Na miejscu przedstawia mu swoją rodzinę i teścia. Trunks opiekuje się Pan, gdy Satan pomaga Videl w kuchni. Po kolacji młodzieniec wraca do Capsule Corporation. Gokū leci z obserwującymi jego walki Beerusem i Whisem do Dziesiątego Wszechświata, by poznać tożsamość Blacka, ponieważ w przebywającym tam Zamasu Whis wykrył identyczną ki. Na miejscu Gokū walczy z Zamasu i pokonuje go. Wracając mówi Beerusowi, że Zamasu może mu dorównać, czym wywołuje jego wściekłość. Na Ziemi Mài obserwuje trenującego w myślach Trunksa i wyobraża sobie, że go całuje. Po śniadaniu, na którym Gokū mówi przyjaciołom, że Zamasu nie jest Blackiem Vegeta proponuje synowi trening. mówi, że jeśli Trunks go uderzy to wygra. Vegeta zmienia się w SSJB, widząc to Trunks cieszy się, że moc Gokū i Vegety jest wystarczająca do pokonania Blacka. Vegeta wścieka się. Pojedynek przerywa pojawienie się Gokū i Bulmy. Trunks widząc dekoncatrację Vegety uderza go i wygrywa walkę. Mówi, że stanie się silniejszy od ojca i Gokū, dziękuje Vegecie, który odchodzi bez słowa. Do Beerusa dzwoni Król Wszystkiego, mówi, że chce spotkać się z Gokū. Gokū leci do niego i zaprzyjaźnia się z nim. Obiecuje mu spotkanie z nowymi przyjaciółmi i leci do 10 Wszechświata. Tam walczy z Zamasu i pokonuje go. Zamasu nienawidzi ludzi. Obserwuje rozwijającą się rasę Babarian i po 1000 latach zabija jej przedstawiciela. Gokū, Vegeta i Trunks lecą do przyszłości tego ostatniego. Tam okazuje się, że Mài żyje i uratowała grupę cywilów, w tym dzieci. żołnierze atakują Gokū, ale Trunks powstrzymuje ich. Gokū próbuje zaprzyjaźnić się z dziećmi, ale one boją się go. Saiyanie spotykają ocalonego Yajirobē. Vegeta walczy z Blackiem i zostaje ranny. Podczas walki Blacka z Gokū pojawia się Zamasu, z którym walczy Trunks. Przebija wroga mieczem, ale ten okazuje się nieśmiertelny. Zamasu obezwładnia Gokū i Trunksa. Vegeta odbija pocisk Blacka. żołnierze Mài wystrzeliwują granaty dymne. Yajirobē zabiera Gokū i Trunksa z pola walki, Mài ratuje Vegetę. Saiyanie zostają umieszczeni w wehikule czasu i Mài odsyła ich w przeszłość. Dziewczyna zostaje w swoich czasach, mężczyźni docierają do Korporacji Kapsuła. Po powrocie ćwiczą. Vegeta uczy Trunksa lepiej walczyć, syn uderza go wykorzystując podstęp i wygrywa zakład. Wojownicy wracają w przyszłość. Okazuje się, że Zamasu zabił Gowasu, ukradł mu pierścienie czasu, odnalazł super smocze kule, poprosił o nieśmiertelność, zamienił się ciałami z Gokū, po czym zabił Saiyanina i jego rodzinę. Zamasu przeniósł się w przeszłość i drugi raz zabił Gowasu, a swoją wcześniejszą wersję zwerbował do realizacji swojego planu zabicia ludzi i Saiyan. Gokū, Vegeta i Trunks walczą z Blackiem i Zamasu. Gokū zostaje ranny, a Vegeta nie daje rady przeciwnikom. Trunks zostaje by walczyć, a reszta wraca w przeszłość, tam Piccolo opowiada przyjaciołom o technice Mafūba, którą można pokonać Zamasu i Blacka. Gokū ćwiczy technikę na wyspie Muten Rōshiego na jego żółwiu, nad ranem opanowuje ją. Vegeta ćwiczy w Komnacie ducha i Czasu. W przyszłości Mài atakuje posiadłość Blacka, trafia go w policzek, ale nie robi mu krzywdy. Przed jego ki ratuje ją Trunks, któremu Yajirobē podał senzu. Po treningach Saiyanie razem z Bulmą lecą w przyszłość. Black niszczy im wehikuł. Pojawiają się Gowasu z Shinem, Black i Zamasu atakują ich, a Gokū i Vegeta ratują. Vegeta staje do walki z Blackiem i jest od niego silniejszy, a Mài daje Trunksowi senzu. Trunks staje do walki, udaje mu się zatrzymać Zamasu. Gokū i Vegeta walczą z Blackiem i jego zrodzonymi z gniewu klonami. Trunks uczy się Mafūby i więzi Zamasu w urnie. Bóg wydostaje się z niej i łączy z Blackiem przy pomocy kolczyków Potala. Scalony Zamasu walczy z Gokū i Vegetą, Trunks zabiera Mài i Bulmę w bezpieczne miejsce. Ludzie opuszczają schronienie i uciekają z miasta. Trunks ratuje Maki i każe ludziom biec do Bulmy. Mài i Bulma naprawiają wehikuł czasu. Zamasu powala Gokū i Vegetę, Trunks staje do walki. Dołącza do niego Vegeta, odpychają atak Zamasu. Wróg atakuje Trunksa, ale Vegeta go zasłania. Do walki staje Gokū, który odbija atak przeciwnika i uderza go Kamehame-Hą. Kiedy Gokū i Vegeta zostają ranni, Trunks staje do walki. Maki oddaje mu miecz, który odtwarza się dzięki energii Trunksa. Chłopiec pobiera od ludzi, kotka i Saiyan energię potrzebną do Genki-Damy i atakuje Zamasu. Bóg zostaje zniszczony, ale odradza się i niszczy ludzkość. Gokū, Trunks i Vegeta chronią Bulmę i Mài. Gokū chcąc znaleźć senzu znajduje guzik, którym wzywa Zenō. Wyjaśnia mu o co chodzi i Zenō niszczy świat. Gokū i reszta uciekają w przeszłość. Mài spotyka młodszą wersje siebie z obecnych czasów. Na kolacji u Bulmy Whis mówi, że Mài i Trunks mogą wrócić do czasów sprzed inwazji Zamasu, para godzi się na to i leci do tych czasów. Gohan i Piccolo przybywają, by razem ze wszystkimi pożegnać przyjaciół. Minisaga Zabójcy Hita Gokū obiecuje Kaiō, że go wskrzesi, ale kiedy zbiera smocze kule, zjawiają się inni pretendenci do życzeń. C18 podczas zakupów z Chichi i Maron zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie wie czego pragnie Kurilín, Genialny Żółw chce spotkania z pięknymi dziewczynami, Wūlóng damską bieliznę, Pilaf władzy nad światem, Trunks i Goten także chcą spełnić życzenie. Tymczasem Bulma sprawdza minerały nadające się na paliwo do wehikułu czasu. Odkrywa, że potrzebny minerał znajduje się we wnętrzu Ziemi. Pojawiają się Beerus i Whis, kobieta postanawia poprosić smoka o dany minerał. Na miejscu wszyscy się kłócą. Bulma daje Wūlóngowi pieniądze na bieliznę, C18 mówi, że dla Kurilína to ona i córka są najważniejsze na świecie, zamawia panienki dla Genialnego Żółwia i pyta o życzenia dzieci, które nie wiedzą czego chcą. Gohan przynosi chorą Pan i prosi smoka o uzdrowienie dziecka. Smok uzdrawia ją zużywając jedno życzenie. Bulma prosi Gokū o zdobycie minerału. Kiedy mężczyzna znajduje minerał pojawiają się Beerus i Whis. Beerus niszczy minerał i pracownię Bulmy. Smok traci energię i znika. Kaiō i jego zwierzęta pozostają martwi. Gokū ochrania rozdanie nagród naukowych, na którym jest Bulma z rodziną. Nagrodę główną zdobywa dr Slump za wynalezienie robota materializującego obiekty ludzkich marzeń. Jego przeciwnik sprowadza Aralkę i Gatchany, którzy wszystko demolują. Satan, który jest konferansjerem na uroczystości każe ludziom uciekać i prosi Vegetę o pomoc. Sayianin zostaje pobity. Walka budzi Gokū, który znudził się pracą i usnął na trawniku. Bohater zmienia się w SSJB i walczy z Arale, która chce silniejszych ataków. Satan i Trunks starają się powstrzymać złego naukowca, ale bezskutecznie. Bulma i dr Slump próbują odwrócić uwagę Aralki poprzez materializacje kupy, która na krótko odwraca uwagę dziewczynki. Bulma chce wezwać Beerusa, który śpi. Kobieta prosi widzów, by wyobrazili sobie najsmaczniejsze jedzenie. Robot tworzy potrawę, która przywabia Beerusa. Bóg zabija złego naukowca, chce zniszczyć Aralkę, ale dostaje zatrucia pokarmowego i wraca do siebie. Gokū obiecuje Aralce następny pojedynek. Bohaterowie wracają do domu. Vegeta zostaje wisząc na drzewie. Champa organizuje grę w baseball pomiędzy 6 a 7 wszechświatem. Gokū, Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo, Kurilín i Yǐnchá reprezentują 7 wszechświat. Goten, Vegeta, Botamo, Magetta, Cabba i Champa 6. Jedyną osobą, która zna zasady gry jest Yǐnchá, ale Vegeta za każdym razem go fauluje, ciężko raniąc mężczyznę. Gokū miota piłką albo za mocno albo za słabo, Trunks odbija piłkę wiązką ki i goni muchę razem z Gotenem. Gohan w ogóle sobie nie radzi zostając zablokowanym przez Magettę i Botamo. Kobiety z rodzin Son i Briefs oraz C18 z Marron oglądają mecz. Ostatecznie wygrywa drużyna 7 wszechświata, dlatego, że Yǐnchá chociaż nieprzytomny dotyka bezpiecznego pola. Wracając do swojego wszechświata Champa uczy swoich zawodników uderzeń kijem baseballowym. Hit jest na cmentarzu pewnej planety, stoi przy czyimś grobie. Potem idzie przez miasto ignorując dziewczynkę sprzedającą tulipany. Dzięki przeskokom w czasie wchodzi do pałacu przywódcy mijając ochronę i interesantów. Na miejscu mówi mu, że musi go zabić. Hit nie chce pieniędzy od ofiary i zabija ją. Sam opuszcza biuro, a ochroniarze szefa znajdują jego ciało. Tymczasem Gokū od rana jest skoncentrowany, nie odzywa się i próbuje zaatakować listonosza, czym wzbudza niepokój Gotena i Chichi. Mężczyzna stojąc przed domem, łowiąc ryby i robiąc zakupy cały czas jest skoncentrowany, ma zamknięte oczy i błądzi, trafiając m. in. do sklepu z damską bielizną. Nie chce jednak powiedzieć synom co go niepokoi. Mężczyzna robi unik przed uderzeniem Bulmy, kiedy kobieta policzkuje go po tym jak wjechała w Gokū niszcząc swój samochód. W końcu Goten i Gohan, którzy od rana śledzą ojca, by dowiedzieć się co mu jest urządzają kolację, po której Son wyznaje im, że ktoś chce go zabić. Chłopcy zwierzają się z wieści Piccolo. Wieczorem siedząc na huśtawce w domu Gohana, Gokū wyczuwa zbliżającego się Hita i leci mu na spotkanie. Hit zachodzi go od tyłu i proponuje ugodę, ale Gokū nie godzi się, więc zabójca atakuje go i zabija. Synowie i Piccolo znajdują jego ciało. W tym czasie Vegeta sparinguje się w Whisem chcąc uzyskać taki sam trening jak ma Gokū, ale nie chce liczyć serii powtórzeń zaordynowanych mu przez Anioła ćwiczeń. Videl pokazuje Gohanowi reklamę filmu o Great Saiyamanie. Kiedy małżeństwo idzie zobaczyć plan filmowy, kobieta odrzuca komplementy Barriego Kahna. Mister Satan chce powiedzieć filmowcom, że Gohan to prawdziwy Great Saiyaman, ale Videl mu nie pozwala powołując się na tajne badania męża w pracy. Gohan zastępuje kaskadera, którego życiu mogą zagrozić wykonywane sztuczki. Scenarzysta zatrudnia Gohana widząc jego sprawność. Jaco Tirimentenpibosshi rozmawia z kucharzem, kiedy ucieka złapany przez niego przestępca, Watagash i leci na Ziemię. Gohan zabiera kostium z planu, kiedy jest świadkiem napadu na bank obezwładnia złodziei. Watagash infekuje jednego z nich, ale Gohan powstrzymuje go i obcy opuszcza ciało nosiciela. Na drugi dzień cała ekipa filmowa myśli, że Great Saiyaman to Gohan. Ratuje go Bulma, która mówi ludziom o kradzieży drugiego kostiumu z jej laboratorium. Cocoa Amaguri, partnerka Barriego Kahna podsłuchuje rozmowę Gohana z Bulmą i prosi mężczyznę o pomoc w nauce roli i by zabrał ją do domu. Kiedy razem lecą pojawia się Jaco i strzela w ich kierunku laserowym działem. Gokū pracuje w polu. Goten, Gohan i Chichi rozmawiają o jego treningu. Goten chce z nim ćwiczyć, ale Chichi mu nie pozwala, więc mężczyzna ćwiczy z Gohanem. Kiedy niszczą pole, Chichi każe im ćwiczyć, gdzie indziej. Gokū teleportuje się do Kurilína, który właśnie ocalił kolegę przed kulą przestępcy sam zostając ranny. Gokū obezwładnia napastników i w domu razem z Marron i C18 skłaniają Kurilína do treningu. Leci on razem z Gokū na wyspę Żółwiego Pustelnika. Tam biją się, Gokū jest ubrany w strój żółwia, który ma spowalniać jego ruchy, kiedy mimo to Kurilín nie daje rady Gokū i ćwiczy w nocy sam, Muten Rōshi prosi obu mężczyzn o przyniesienie z pewnego lasu kwiatu. w lesie Uranai baby wskazuje im drogę do kwiatu. Kiedy wchodzą do jaskini spotykają swoich dawnych wrogów. Kurilín jest przerażony wspomnieniami o swojej śmierci z rąk zjaw i zamiast walczyć ucieka. C18 i Marron przylatują na wyspę, gdzie razem z Kame Seninem i Uranai Babą oglądają walkę Gokū i Kurilína w kniei grozy. Gokū walczy sam, ale za każdym razem wrogowie są coraz więksi. Gokū pierwszy orientuje się, że, gdy uspokaja się wrogowie znikają, wzywa Kintō, żeby nie używać ki. Atakuje go Super Shén Lóng. Kurilín wycisza ki i pomaga Gokū, który nie chce zniszczyć chmurki. Razem pokonują smoka, którego szczątki tworzą niebiańskie kwiaty. Oboje zbierają ziele rośliny ile się da i wracają na Wyspę Muten Rōshio. Marron i C18 są dumne z Kurilína, że stał się silny i tulą się do niego. Gokū proponuje mu wspólne treningi, a Kurilín się zgadza. W domu żona goli mu głowę na oczach córki. Kurilín wraca do sztuk walki. Saga przetrwania Wszechświata Zwyczajny dzień Kakarotto, na targu sprzedaje warzywa, a podczas drogi powrotnej atakują go rabusie, z którymi wygrywa walkę. W domu się przebiera i odlatuje na trening z Whisem dając mu i Berrusowi smaczny prezent. Przypomina sobie o turnieju u Zenō, więc przylatuje do niego przypominając mu o tym. Potem leci do świata Kaiōshinów, aby ich o tym poinformować i nagle zjawia się Daishinkan, który podaje czas i miejsce Turnieju i informuje o jego zasadach. Kapłan każe sprowadzić trzech wojowników na Turniej mocy, który ma pokazać Zenō z przyszłości ideę turniejów. Gokū dostaje burę od Beerusa i Kaiōshina, którzy nie są zadowoleni z zasad turnieju. Saiyanin chce sprowadzić innych zawodników. Goten jest za młody, Vegeta odmawia, ale proponuje udział Gohana. Gohan początkowo nie chce się zgodzić, ale kiedy Gokū wyjawia możliwość zniszczenia wszechświata, a Videl uważa, że syn powinien słuchać ojca, w końcu się godzi. Satan i Bū odwiedzają córkę i zięcia. Gokū werbuje Bū. Razem z Gohanem, Satanem i Bū lecą na planetę Kaiōshinów i do świata Zenō. Tam spotykają przeciwników z Dziewiątego Wszechświata, Trio niebezpieczeństwa. Daishinkan zabiera wszystkich na stadion turniejowy. Pojawiają się bogowie wszystkich 12 Wszechświatów. Gokū zachowuje się zuchwale w stosunku do nich i dostaje burę od Beerusa. Kapłan prosi Gokū o przemowę, którą ten wygłasza. Pierwsi maja walczyć Basil i Bū, który zasypia. Satan budzi go dając mu czekoladkę, a Gokū proponuje zabawę z Basilem. Po zjedzeniu czekolady, demon wchodzi na ring. Basil kopie przeciwnika, który nie może nic zrobić. Bū zostaje powalony na deski, ale okazuje się, że demon tylko się bawi i zaczyna atakować przeciwnika. Kiedy Basil wysadza ring energetycznym pociskiem, Mister Satan zostaje ranny. Bū się wścieka i rani Basila. Wilk zostaje wyrzucony z ringu, ale obaj Zenō nie są zadowoleni z wyniku i każą walczyć do końca. Kaiōshin z Trzeciego Wszechświata daje swojemu zawodnikowi lek, który powiela jego siłę. Basil rani Bū, który regeneruje się i zabija przeciwnika. Po walce Bū uzdrawia rany Satana, który okazuje mu wdzięczność za pomoc i dobrą walkę. Na ring wchodzą Lavenda i Gohan. Przeciwnik na samym początku go oślepia. Mężczyzna obrywa, do póki nie naucza się rozpoznawać położenia przeciwnika po odgłosach jego kroków. Gohan nie chce fasolki senzu oferowanej przez Kaiōshina. Gokū odbiera bogu fasolki i jest dumny z postawy syna. Kiedy Lavenda unosi się w powietrze, Gohan zmienia się w SSJ i wysyła fale energii, które odbijając się od przeciwnika, wracają do niego informując o jego położeniu. Jednak przemiana sprawia, że trucizna Lavendy szybciej roznosi się po jego ciele. Gohan słabnie, ale szybko zbiera się w sobie i rzuca Lavendą o ring. Kiedy przeciwnik leży, Gohan wstaje ciesząc się z wygranej, ale mdleje. Gokū podaje mu senzu. Razem słuchają oświadczenia Najwyższego Kapłana. Gokū walczy z Bergamo, który prosi o anulowanie pomysłu niszczenia przegranych wszechświatów, jeśli wygra tę walkę. Wilk pochłania siłę ciosów przeciwnika. Saiyanin zmienia się w SSJ zasilając wilka. Pokonuje przeciwnika używając mocy SSJ Blue, która jest zbyt duża dla Bergamo. Bergamo przegrywa. Obaj Zenō są zadowoleni z poziomu walk. Toppo wyzywa Gokū na pojedynek. Wojownik sprawiedliwości z 11 Wszechświata atakuje Gokū i zmusza go do zamiany w SSJ. w tej formie wyłamuje Gokū rękę, jednak mężczyzna nastawia sobie ramię. Kiedy Saiyanin sobie nie radzi, przybiera formę SSJ Blue i pokonuje przeciwnika. Gokū chce podać Toppo dłoń, ale ten okazuje mu pogardę i odchodzi. Podczas walki w Gohanie odzywa się saiyańska krew, która każe mu być dumnym z taty i cieszyć się z przyszłych walk. Kiedy Najwyższy kapłan zdradza szczegóły daty Turnieju Mocy, Gokū wraz z resztą Ziemian, Kaiōshinami, Beersuem i Whisem wraca na planetę Kaiōshinów. Beerus krzyczy na niego o to, że ryzykuje istnieniem wszechświata, Whis ich rozdziela, a Gokū myśli o zwerbowaniu ekipy, która pokona każdego przeciwnika. Najwyższy Kapłan przedstawia zasady Turnieju Mocy, Gokū i reszta wracają na Ziemię. Tu Chichi gotuje dla Bulmy, która ćwiczy z gangiem Pilafa przed porodem. Bogowie i Whis zjadają większość przyrządzonych przez Chichi potraw, Goten i Trunks ćwiczą razem i ustawiają łóżeczko dla dziecka, Vegeta czeka aż żona zwolni jego salę treningową, a Gokū i Gohan rozmawiają o kandydatach na uczestników Turnieju Mocy. Obaj stawiają na Kurilína, Gokū leci go sprowadzić. Chcą też zwerbować C17 i C18. Pojawia się Yǐnchá, który chce zobaczyć dziecko Bulmy. Usłyszawszy u turnieju o turnieju marzy o swoim udziale. Bierze swoja porcję jedzenia i odlatuje. Whis odbiera poród Bulmy. Wszyscy bohaterowie zachwycają się dzieckiem, którego mama nazywa Bra. Kurilín przeprowadza dzieci i staruszki przez drogę, zdejmuje z drzew koty i łapie drobnych złodziei, kiedy zjawiają się Gohan i Gokū zgadza się wziąć udział w Turnieju Mocy. Gokū namawia też C18 obiecując jej 10 mln zeni. Kurilín walczy z Gohanem i pokonuje go 100-krotnym Taiyō-kenem, potem walczy z Gokū, ale C18 przerywa walkę. Małżeństwo chce walczyć razem, Gokū rezygnuje z walki. Gohan mówi Marron, że jej rodzice wygrali. C18 mówi, że C17 jest strażnikiem w rezerwacie przyrody, ale nie wie, którym. Gokū postanawia zapytać o to Dende. Po drodze wpada do Mistera Satana, wyczuwając energię Bū, gdzie ten odbywa trening. Demon schudł i stał się silniejszy. Obaj walczą ze sobą, Bū wyrzuca Gokū poza wyznaczony przez Satana ring. Saiyanin leci do Dende, który mówi mu, gdzie przebywa C17. Gohan odnajduje Piccolo i proponuje mu udział w Turnieju Mocy. Nameczanin godzi się wystąpić i proponuje Gohanowi wspólny trening. Mężczyzna zgadza się z nim trenować. Kaiōshini i Hakaishini wszystkich Wszechświatów oprócz 7 naradzają się jak przetrwać Turniej Mocy. Toppo spotyka się ze swoim generałem. Obaj lecą wspomóc innego Żołnierza Dumy, który walczy z potworem atakującym jego planetę. Razem we trzech zabijają potwora i obezwładniają kosmitę, który nim sterował. Toppo opowiada towarzyszom broni o Turnieju Mocy. Jiren trenuje w samotności. Dende opowiada Gokū o rodzinie C17 i narodzinach Ūba, informuje go o wielu silnych Ziemianach. Dende zabiera Gokū nad wyspę, gdzie jest C17. Okazuje się, że chroni on gatunki wyspy przed kłusownikami. Pokonuje jedną grupę, pojawia się Gokū. Razem pokonują kolejną grupę. Siedemnastka prosi, by Saiyanin uważał na zwierzęta i nie zabijał ludzi. Po ucieczce kłusowników C17 pokazuje ostatniego osobnika minotaura, po którego rogi przybywają kłusownicy, cyborg nie pozwala atakować potwora, który stał się agresywny po spotkaniu z ludźmi. Wieczorem przy ognisku C17 opowiada Gokū o swojej żonie i trójce dzieci, w tym 2 adoptowanych i wspominają dawne czasy. Cyborg pokazuje zdjęcia swojej rodziny w telefonie. Gokū mówi mu o Turnieju Mocy, ale Siedemnastka nie jest zainteresowany, bo nie chce opuścić swoich zwierząt nawet na godzinę. Nawet wizja wymazania Wszechświata nie robi na nim wrażenia. Na wyspę przybywają kosmiczni kłusownicy poszukujący rogów minotaura. Tymczasem Beerus najada się i wysypia za wszystkie czasy u Korporacji Kapsuła. Gokū opowiada C17 o super smoczych kulach. Kiedy zjawiają się kłusownicy i zabierają zwierzęta z wyspy, obaj lecą na ich statek. Mężczyźni pokonują kosmitów i ich szefa, który grozi detonacją bomby ukrytej w swoim ciele. Gokū zabiera go na planetę Kaiō, tam okazuje się, że bomby nie było, tylko fajerwerki. Mężczyźni uwalniają złapane przez nich zwierzęta. Jako aresztuje kłusowników, C17 zgadza się wystąpić w turnieju, żeby poprosić smoka o statek, na którym będzie pływać z rodziną. C18 rozmawia z Kurilínem o dziecinności swego brata, Marron rysuje zwierzątka na kartkach. Beerus ma koszmary związane z Gokū. Gohan trenuje z Piccolo, który pokazuje mu jego słabe i mocne strony i daje rady jak wygrać Turniej Mocy. Nameczanin zwierza się, że Gokū odwiedził go wcześniej i zdradził słabe i silne strony syna. Uczeń i mistrz wspominają i analizują walki Gohana z przeszłości. Piccolo prowokuje mężczyznę do osiągnięcia poziomu mistic, Gohan rozstępuje mocą chmury, ale i tak przegrywa uznając przedwcześnie walkę za zakończoną. wieczorem przy ognisku decydują się ćwiczyć do samego turnieju. Bulma dzwoni do znajomych poinformować ich o narodzinach Bra. Goten i Trunks nie radzą sobie z przewinięciem dziewczynki, Goten mówi przyjacielowi jak założyć pieluchę, ale i tak mu się nie udaje, więc Vegeta ich wyręcza. Whis tłumaczy Beerusowi dlaczego lepiej nie informować ludzi o zagrożeniu. Cabba prosi o udział w turnieju swojego mistrza, Renso, ale ten odmawia z powodu niesprawnej nogi i proponuje udział swojej siostry Caulifly. Saiyanin leci ją odnaleźć. Dziewczyna trenując pokonała wszystkich swoich przeciwników. Yǐnchá wierzy, że Gokū przyjdzie zaproponować mu udział w turnieju, więc czeka na niego, żeby odmówić mu udziału w turnieju, Pǔěr stara się go przekonać, że Gokū nie zamierza proponować mu udziału, ale mężczyzna nie dopuszcza kotka do głosu. Gokū leci zwerbować Tiān, który prowadzi własną szkołę walki. Pojawia się Yurin, która chce się zemścić za to, że Tiānjīnfàn i Jiǎozi zostawili ją u Żurawiego Pustelnika.Ten nie chce jej uczyć więc dziewczyna używa czarnej magii, by opanować jego uczniów. Mężczyźni zaczynają burzyć miasteczko. Jiǎozi, Gokū i Ten obezwładniają ich. Yurin opętuje Rōshiego, który pokonuje Tiānjīnfàn. Jiǎozi podnosi jej sukienkę, dekoncentrując ją, a Gokū pokonuje danego mistrza. Ten, który początkowo nie chciał zostawić swojej szkoły, teraz godzi się walczyć w Turnieju Mocy i uczyć Yurin, widząc jej determinację, kiedy dziewczyna poprzysięga zemstę i dalsze treningi magii. słysząc o nagrodzie Rōshi również zgadza się wziąć udział w turnieju. Tymczasem Cabba namawia Kale i Cauliflę do udziału w Turnieju Mocy. Kobiety godzą się wziąć udział, odpychając członka gangu Caulifly przy pomocy SSJ. Mężczyzna godzi się nauczyć dziewczyny tej przemiany. Następnie Gokū i Tenshinhan ucztują zwycięstwo w restauracji. Piccolo namawia Gohana na sparing z ojcem. Gokū godzi się walczyć, początkowo walczą Gokū i Tiānjīnfàn kontra Gohan i Piccolo, potem walczą sami Saiyanie. Widząc siłę syna, Gokū mianuje go liderem drużyny 7 Wszechświata. Wszyscy udają się do domu Bulmy, tam Beerus mówi o prawdziwej stawce turnieju. Kurilín i C18 chcą się wycofać, ale Gokū prosi Bulmę, by wypłaciła zwycięzcy 10 mln zeni. Kobieta godzi się, a małżeństwo wraca do gry. Dzwoni Satan, że Bū zasnął i nie można go dobudzić. Gokū próbuje, ale nie daje rady. Saiyanin prosi Yamę o pozwolenie na powrót Freezera. Kiedy wyjawia jakie jest ryzyko przegranej, Enma zgadza się na udział tyrana. Gokū uwalnia Changelinga i prosi babę Gulę o sprowadzenie go na Ziemię. Tymczasem Cabba uczy Cauliflę zostać SSJ. Kiedy nie udaje się przez gniew, uczy ją kumulacji ki. Kobieta zmienia się i prosi o lekcje dla Kale. Kale nie wierzy w siebie. Jednak pod wpływem stresu zmienia się i bije Cabbę. Po walce dziewczyna traci przytomność. Tymczasem spanikowani mieszkańcy Drugiego Wszechświata wszystko niszczą, przez co zostają zniszczeni przez swojego Hakaishina, w 11 Wszechświecie Brianne de Chateau pokonuje pozostałych kandydatów do turnieju, pozostałe wszechświaty również zbierają wojowników. Trunks pyta o zdjęcia kandydatów do turnieju, Bulma wmawia mu, że to goście zaproszeni na urodziny Bra. Chłopiec poznaje Freezera,rodzice mówią mu, że tyran stał się dobry. Gokū namawia go, żeby poleciał pilnować wyspy chronionej przez C17. Trunks leci po Gotena i obaj lecą na wyspę, którą zwiedzają. Kurilín z rodziną lecą przyprowadzić siedemnastkę do Bulmy. Mężczyzna próbuje zabawić cyborga rozmową. W końcu Siedemnasty decyduje się lecieć z siostrą i szwagrem, a Marron zostaje pod opieką Gotena i Trunksa. Gokū prosi Uranai Babę, by sprowadziła Freezera. Baba Gula sprowadza go, wtedy atakują ich najemnicy Quiteli, który chce się pozbyć zawodników z 7 Wszechświata. Wcześniej obaj wymienili kilka ciosów. Freezer atakuje ich i zabija. Gokū prosi Freezera, by nie zabijał ludzi Sidry. Kiedy ci atakują Babę Gulę, Gokū obezwładnia ich i każe Babie i jej duszkowi uciekać. Freezer zaatakowany przez najemnika boską mocą opanowuje ją i zabija kosmitę, po czym atakuje Gokū, który nie jest w stanie się uwolnić. Freezer łączy się z Sidrą z propozycją przejścia na stronę jego Wszechświata. Bogowie nie godzą się. Przylatują Whis i Beerus, którzy wiedzą o zdradzie Freezera i uwalniają Gokū. Whis pozwala zmierzyć się tyranowi i Gokū. Obaj wzajemnie trafiają się w twarz i wrzucają się do jeziora, więc pojedynek kończy się remisem. Wszyscy razem lecą do domu Bulmy, by wyruszyć na Turniej Mocy. Vegeta nie może pogodzić się, że jest w drużynie z Freezerem, Whis, żeby scalić drużynę każe utworzyć uczestnikom krąg i złapać się za ręce. Yǐnchá i Pǔěr obserwują odlot wojowników, Yǐnchá jest niezadowolony, że pominięto go jako przy dobieraniu drużyny 7 Wszechświata. Bogowie zniszczenia niszczą ring zbudowany z najtwardszego materiału w uniwersum i muszą go naprawić. Kiedy oni walczą Zenowie śpią. W Wymiarze Próżni okazuje się, że można przenieść się bez podawania sobie rąk. Okazuje się, że nie można latać, a każdy wojownik odczuwa taką grawitację jaka jest na jego rodzimej planecie. Gokū wita się z Hitem i Toppo. Cabba wita się z Vegetą, który go ignoruje. Gokū zapoznaje się z Cauliflą i Kale. Muten Rōshiemu pomimo uodpornienia na damskie wdzięki skacze ciśnienie na widok kobiet, mimo iż twierdzi inaczej do Kurilína. Freezer brata się z Frostem. Drużyna Gokū ustawia się kółeczku, a pozostali przeciwnicy ruszają do walki. Kale wstydzi się walczyć, Kaulifla radzi jej zebrać ki. Hit i Basil obezwładniają Nariramę. Uczestniczka z 9 Wszechświata zostaje wyrzucona za ring i teleportowana na trybuny, skąd ma dopingować swoją drużynę. Gokū leci do Jirena, który stoi ignorując walki, ale atakuje go Ganos. Walczą razem, Vegeta walczy z Damonem. Nink próbuje wyrzucić Gokū za ring, ale ten zmienia się SSJB, wyrzuca przeciwnika,który trafia na trybuny, sam podciąga się na matę. Piccolo, Gohan, Kurilín i Rōshi stoją w kręgu. C17 i C18 również ruszają do walki. Gokū zostaje otoczony przez Niebezpieczne Trio. Saiyanin stosuje barierę chroniącą go przed trucizną Basila. Całe trio tworzy wokół niego Trójkąt Niebezpieczeństwa. Do akcji wkracza Vegeta, ze strony 9 Wszechświata atakują wszyscy uczestnicy. Gokū walczy z Hyzopem, którego skóra jest z żelaza. Saiyanie wyrzucają przeciwników poza matę wykorzystując ich dekoncentrację. Razem z Vegetą, Gokū wyrzuca Niebezpieczne Trio poza ring. Champa kibicuje drużynie z 9 Wszechświata. Po przegranej walce 9 Wszechświat zostaje wymazany. Kurilín walczy z Jiumem, Kienzanem podcina mu skrzydła i razem z Rōshim, który używa Kamehame-Hy wyrzucają go za ring. C18 rozmawia z C17, który namawia ją, by dała z siebie wszystko. Android atakuje Shosę, który atakuje martwego i obezwładnia ją. Kurilín pomaga żonie i razem wyrzucają przeciwnika z ring. Potem razem walczą Majorą, którego Kurilín chce oślepić Taiyō-ken. Przeciwnik jest niewidomy, więc mężczyzna rzuca mu w twarz swoim butem, którego zapach obezwładnia Majorę. C18 ogląda walkę męża. Kurilín wyrzuca go za ring. Potem dekoncentruje się i zostaje wyeliminowany przez Frosta. Mężczyzna trafia na widownię. Vegeta walczy z Botamo, nie udaje mu się zranić przeciwnika, więc wiąże jego ręce na kokardkę i chce wyrzucić go za ring. Atakuje go Magetta. Za namową Beerusa Vegeta obraża Metalmana, ale Botamo zasłania mu uszy i walczą z Saiyaninem. Vegeta walczy z Botamo i Magettą, do walki z nim staje Cabba. Dwóch kosmitów atakuje Kale, ratuje ją Caulifla, która wyrzuca obu obcych poza ring. Kobieta przekonuje podwładną, by ta zmieniła się w SSJ. Kale nie daje rady, więc Caulifla walczy z Gokū. Kale denerwuje się i zmienia się w swoją formę SSJ. Dziewczyna bije Gokū. Nikt nie może dać jej rady. Kobieta niszczy wszystko na swojej drodze, dopiero Jiren nokautuje ją. Hit wyrzuca za ring Nariramę i ratuje Cauliflę przed wypadnięciem za ring. Kale traci przytomność, Gokū rozmawia z Cauliflą. Saiyanin chce walczyć z Jirenem, ale ten odchodzi. Gokū atakują pozostali Żołnierze Dumy. Dwóm z nich udaje się go obezwładnić. Ratują go C17 i C18, którzy pokonali już jednego przeciwnika. Cyborgi wyrzucają za ring Kahserala. Żołnierze Dumy atakują Kale i Cauliflę. Cocotte więzi Kale w innym wymiarze. Caulifla broni się sama, mimo ran chce bronić koleżanki. Kale zmienia się w SSJ i przełamuje barierę. Słysząc pochwały szefowej przybiera najsilniejszą formę i razem wyrzucają 4 żołnierzy za ring. C18 wyrzuca pole z Cocotte. Kale traci przytomność. Gokū pozwala Caulifli zanieść ją w bezpieczne miejsce, chcąc walczyć z nimi w najsilniejszej postaci. Do walki przystępują Briant de Château, Sanka Ku i Su Roas. C 17 atakuje je podczas przemiany. Toppo wymusza na wojownikach Siódmego Wszechświata cierpliwość. Po przemianie Sanka, jako Kakunsa atakuje cyborga, który udaje słabego. Siedemnastka wyrzuca ją za ring, ale Vikal ratuje dziewczynę przed wypadnięciem za matę. Cyborg wykorzystuje światło słoneczne jako kamuflaż i najpierw wyrzuca Vikal na trybuny, potem Kaknusę. Vegeta walczy z Riburian. Jej atak zmusza go do zrobienia uniku. Helles cały czas komentuje ruchy dziewcząt. Gokū walczy z Logi, C17 z Kaknusą. Kiedy przeciwniczka atakuje Gokū, ratuje go cyborg. Obaj mężczyźni walczą z dziewuszkami. Yardratczanin z 2. Wszechświata zabiera je z pola walki i usuwa z ringu Jilkola. Gohan pokonuje Botamo. On i Piccolo walczą z Opnim i Rubaruta. Piccolo pokonuje Rubaruta i razem z Gokū oglądają walkę Gohana, który Opniego. 10. Wszechświat zostaje wymazany. Zanim znika medalion Opniego, Gohan widzi zdjęcie jego rodziny. Cus żałuje Rummshiego. Hit walczy z Dyspo, który początkowo ma nad nim przewagę. Potem udaje mu się wyrzucić przeciwnika za ring. Dyspo ratuje jego kolega z Żołnierzy Dumy, Kunshi. Razem biją Hita. Pomaga mu Gokū. Kale i Caulifla oglądają ich walkę i martwią się o kolegę z zespołu. Razem pokonują wojowników z 11. Wszechświata. Hit wyrzuca Kunshiego za ring. Po walce Hit decyduje się oszczędzić Gokū aż do finałowego starcia obu ich Wszechświatów. Dyspo idzie odpocząć, a Gokū i Hit umawiają się na finałowe starcie. Muten Rōshi walczy z zawodniczkami z 4. Wszechświata. Jedna z dziewczyn próbuje go uwieść. Rōshi udaje zainteresowanego i wyrzuca dziewczynę za ring. Następna przeciwniczka używa iluzji, ale wykorzystuje moc pętania cienia, by obezwładnić Rōshiego. Mężczyzna więzi ją w butelce przy pomocy Mafūby. Muten Rōshi walczy z Ganosem, który zmienia się i stale rozwija. Początkowo mistrz ma przewagę nad przeciwnikiem, kiedy Ganos staje się coraz silniejszy Rōshi używa ostatecznej Kamehame-Hy i wyrzuca go za ring. Mistrz pada na matę. Gokū, który odrzuca swojego przeciwnika i leci mu pomóc reanimuje go Kikōhą i pomaga mu wstać i odprowadza go z pola walki, Rōshi opowiada mu o pięknych anielicach, które widział, kiedy był nieprzytomny. Kurilín ogląda całą walkę z trybun i kibicuje mistrzowi. Gokū odprowadza Rōshiego w bezpieczne miejsce. Harmira i Pran atakują Gohana i Piccolo. Piccolo zasłania Gohana i stara się unikać ich ataków, zasłaniając Gohana zostaje ranny i osłabiony. Mimo to Nameczanin rozpracowuje ich technikę, polegającym na wyczuwania ciepła żywych istot i nagrzewają z Gohanem ściany wokół pola walki. Gokū i Vegeta atakują Prana, Tiānjīnfàn Harmirę. Trójoki powiela swoje ciało, by zmylić przeciwnika. Harmira unieszkodliwia trzy klony, ale ostatni rani go w ręce. Wojownik podstępem wyrzuca klona za ring. Pozostałe klony skaczą razem z nim. Tiānjīnfàn i Harmira lądują na widowni. Beerus chwali Tiānjīnfàna za taktykę. Vegeta i Gokū atakują Prana, który wcześniej rani Doktora Rotę. Rota atakuje Prana, a Vegeta wyrzuca ich obu za ring. Saiyanie obiecują sobie wzajemną pomoc. Rōshi odpoczywa atakuje go Frost. Rōshi walczy z nim, ale zostaje ranny. Frost bije Pustelnika, powala go na ziemię i depcze mu ramię. Gokū widzi jak Frost atakuje Muten Rōshiego, chce pomóc mistrzowi, ale atakuje go Riburian. Kurilín i Tiānjīnfàn rozmawiają o stanie swojego mistrza. Saiyanin walczy z Dziewuszką. Mistrz wykorzystuje Mafubę, ale jest nieskuteczna. Vegeta odbija atak Frosta i widząc jak Frost bije Muten Rōshiego i sam staje z nim do walki. Frost udaje słabego, by go zmylić, atakuje ich Magetta. Vegeta walczy z nimi oboma i nie daje im rady. Rōshi chce zaatakować Metalmana Mafubą, ale Frost odbija ją w kierunku Vegety. Rōshim uwalniając Saiyanina rozbija buteleczkę. Vegeta radzi mu się poddać, Rōshi wyskakuje za ring. Na trybunach Kurilín podaje mu senzu. Tymczasem Maji Kayo atakuje Dyspo, udaje słabą kobietę, ale szybko obezwładnia przeciwnika. Ratuje go Jiren, który wyrzuca Maji Kaio za ring. Toppo bije Cabbę, który nie może się obronić. Gohan walczy z Jimizu, który ma nad nim przewagę dzięki zdolności do teleportacji. Przeciwnik rani Gohana. Pomaga mu Freezer, który najpierw torturuje Jimizu, potem wyrzuca go za ring. Freezer udaje, że został sojusznikiem Frosta, by mu to udowodnić walczy z Gohanem. Mężczyzna wyczuwa blef i udaje razem z Freezerem. Po udawanej walce między wojownikami Siódmego Wszechświata Freezer pokazuje swoją formę wykorzystującą 100% mocy. Frost robi to samo. Freezer radzi mu żeby nie ufał nikomu i wyrzuca go za ring. Changelling i Gohan zawiązują sojusz. Gokū przez cały czas walczy z Riburian. Dziewuszka wyjawia mu swoje marzenie o zostaniu boginią miłości, odpiera moc Helles i pozostałych dziewuszek i zmienia się w Super Riburian. Mimo to Gokū pokonuje ją. Dziewczyna upada pod nogi Jirena, przed,którym ucieka. Hakashin każe Jirenowi walczyć, więc walczy z Gokū. Saiyanin testuje na nim swoją siłę walcząc z nim w każdej swojej formie. Kiedy najsilniejszy poziom 20-krotnego Kaiō-kena przy SSJ Blue nie daje rady, a Gokū prawie wypada za ring, postanawia użyć Genki-Damy. Wszyscy przyjaciele i Freezer godzą się mu pomóc oprócz Vegety, a Jiren decyduje się poczekać. Podczas zbierania energii Riburian chce zaatakować go od tyłu, ale Vegeta wyrzuca ją z pola walki. Gokū zbiera energię, formułuje Genki-Damę i atakuje Jirena, który mimo przybrania przez Gokū postaci SSJ Blue z 20-krotnym Kaiō-kenem odbija jego atak. Kurilín i Tiānjīnfàn komentują jego walki z widowni, a C17 i C18 z ringu, również Gohan i Piccolo oglądają walkę Gokū z Jirenem i oddają mu swoja energię do Genki-Damy. Jiren odpycha atak Gokū, obaj się mocują, w końcu Gokū dostaje. Reszta zawodników postanawia zaatakować Jirena. Okazuje się jednak, że Gokū wchłonął energię i osiągnął nowy poziom mocy, którym atakuje Jirena. Pozostali uczestniczy turnieju oglądają walkę. Atakują go Dyspo i Toppo, ale Saiyanin odpiera ich atak. Udaje mu się kilka razy trafić Jirena, ale traci siły. Jiren bije go, Vegeta pyta o nowy poziom. Gokū idzie odpocząć, Vegeta walczy z Riburian, a Hit atakuje Jirena. Hit walczy z Jirenem, ale nie daje mu rady. chcąc sprawdzić siłę przeciwnika przez cały czas używa przeskoku w czasie. Kiedy myśli, że rozpracował Jirena, ten pokonuje go. Hit więzi go poza czasem i prosi przyglądającym się walce Kale, Ceulifli i Cabbie, by dali z siebie wszystko. Saiyanie wracają do walki. Hit chce uderzyć Jirena, ale ten blokuje jego atak i wyrzuca go za ring. Hit trafia na widownię, a Jiren zaczyna medytować. Atakują go dwaj wojownicy z Dziewiątego Wszechświata, ale nie mogą przebić jego pola siłowego. Freezer oddaje Gokū część swojej mocy i regeneruje jego siłę. Kiedy Gokū ogląda walkę Hita z Jirenem atakują go Nameczanie z Szóstego Wszechświata, ale zajmują się nimi Gohan i Piccolo. Vegeta bije Riburian, ratuje ją Logi, krótka atakuje Saiyanina. Vegeta nokautuje je obie. Riburian załamuje się, ale Logi przywraca jej wiarę w zwycięstwo i miłość. Roboty z Trzeciego Wszechświata atakują Gokū, Piccolo chce, by Gohan mu pomógł, ale mężczyzna wierzy w swojego ojca i dalej walczy z Nameczanami z Szóstego Wszechświata. Monna atakuje Kale i Cauliflę. Walkę przejmuje Cabba, który razem z Kale przekonuje Cauliflę, by pozwoliła mu walczyć z Monną. Caulifla nokautuje wojowników atakujących Gokū i wyzywa Saiyanina na pojedynek. Monna wyrzuca Cabbę za ring, ratuje go Vegeta i przypomina o obietnicy spotkania króla Sadal. Obaj mężczyźni obiecują sobie, że jak jeden z nich wygra, wskrzesi świat drugiego, by obietnica zostać spełniona. Cabba osiąga poziom SSJ2 i wyrzuca Monnę za matę. Wtedy atakuje go Freezer. Cabba nie daje rady poziomowi Golden Freezera i zostaje wyrzucony za ring. Vegeta atakuje Jirena, ale do walki z nim staje Toppo. Caulifla walczy z Gokū, który początkowo ma nad nią przewagę, ale szybko poznaje jego styl i skutecznie odpiera jego ciosy. Dziewczyna chce wymusić jego zmianę w SSJ3 i wzywa na pomoc Kale. Obie zmuszają go tej przemiany, ale Gokū nie jest w stanie jej utrzymać i dalej walczą razem w formie SSJ2. Bogowie i aniołowie Szóstego i Siódmego Wszechświata kibicują swoim zawodnikom, a pokonani zawodnicy z Siódmego Wszechświata komentują przebieg walki i poziomy mocy wojowników. Goku walczy z Kale i Kauliflą, które zmuszają go do przemiany w SSJ Blue. Kale traci nad sobą kontrolę, poruszając nawet Jirena, ale słowa Caulifli przywracają jej rozum. Goku odpiera ich ataki, więc łączą się potalami otrzymanymi przed turniejem od Fuwy. Topo wykorzystując dezorientację Vegety bije go. Katpesra walczy z Freezerem. Goku walczy z Kale i Kauliflą, które zmuszają go do przemiany w SSJ Blue. Kale traci nad sobą kontrolę, poruszając nawet Jirena, ale słowa Caulifli przywracają jej rozum. Goku odpiera ich ataki, więc łączą się potalami otrzymanymi przed turniejem od Fuwy. Topo wykorzystując dezorientację Vegety bije go. Katpesra walczy z Freezerem. Adaptacja mangowa Toyotarō, mangaka, autor fanowskiego komiksu Dragon Ball AF oraz publikowanego w V-Jumpie luźnego spin-offu Dragon Balla pt. Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, bazującego na grze automatowej Dragon Ball Heroes, tworzy komiks na podstawie DBS noszący ten sam tytuł. Ciekawostki *Dragon Ball Super jest pierwszym oryginalnym serialem telewizyjnym po osiemnastu latach od zakończenia transmisji Dragon Ball GT. *Ów serial debiutuje w trzydziestą rocznicę Dragon BallaDokładna data jubileuszu to 4 sierpnia, a więc niespełna miesiąc po faktycznym starcie DBS.. *Oryginalny japoński zapis tytułu serialu, to jest słowa „Super”, używa znaku „超” opisanego furiganą jako „スーパー”, „sūpā”. Zwyczajowo ów znak wymawia się jako „ちょう”, „チョー”, co w romanizacji zapisujemy „chō”. Akira Toriyama w wielu fragmentach Smoczych Kul stosuje podobny zabieg, przykładowo stadium Super Saiyanina również zapisuje się w taki sposób. *Producenci zapowiedzieli, że Beerus i Whis mają występować jako stałe postacie serialuSierpniowy numer V-Jumpa z 2015r. wydany 20 czerwca tegoż roku.. * W Dragon Ballu Super panuje współczesna moda. Zamiast spodni z podwyższonym stanem, charakterystycznych dla poprzedniego wieku, kobiety noszą biodrówki, mężczyźni zamiast garniturów, podkoszulków i spodni noszą współczesne dresy. Również kroje sukienek są nowocześniejsze. Różnice w czasie widać także w postępie technologicznym w świecie DBS. W pozostałych seriach Smoczych Kul dominują sprzęty analogowe, w DBS m.in. Gokū dostaje od Bulmy własny smartfon. *Także tutaj widzimy nawiązania do popkultury. Motyw nadludzkiej wody, która zmienia się w ludzi przejmując ich moc i wspomnienia oraz zniknięcie prawdziwych osób nawiązuje do Inwazji Porywaczy Ciał Jacka Finneya. Minizwiastun thumb|335 px|Oficjalny teaser|centre DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (01).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (02).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (03).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (04).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (05).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (06).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (07).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (08).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (09).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (10).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (11).jpg DBS, pierwszy minizwiastun (12).jpg dbs.jpg Galeria DBS, 28 kwietnia 2015, promocja przed projekcją filmu.png|Ujawnienie loga DBS podczas poprzedzającego projekcję filmu Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie „F” spotkania promocyjnego z Masako Nozawą, Ryō Horikawą, Osamu Nozakim, członkiniami zespołu Momoiro Clover Z oraz statystami przebranymi za postacie Son Gokū, Vegety i Freezera DBKAI JPN 156, logo DBS.jpg|156 odc. japońskiej wersji DBKAI, komunikat zapowiadający DBS - możliwa finalna wersja loga serii DBS - tweeter.jpg|Logo opublikowane w zapowiedzi na oficjalnym tweeterze serii DBS oraz na stronie Toei Animation DBS (zapowiedź).png|Kolejna zapowiedź tumblr_npzmvbMSwL1rqdxubo1_1280.png|Plakat promujący serie DBS (obsada, produkcja).png|Produkcja i obsada Black-Goku.jpg n2016121601.jpg pc_kv4.jpg DDjdxUUXsAAw6vZ.jpg Przypisy en:Dragon Ball Super (anime) de:Dragon Ball Super es:Dragon Ball Super fr:Dragon Ball Super it:Dragon Ball Super pt:Dragon Ball Super is:Dragonball Super (anime) lt:Dragon Ball Super is:Dragonball Super (anime) ja:ドラゴンボール超 ca:Bola de Drac Súper (anime) nl:Dragon Ball Super pt-br:Dragon Ball Super |} Kategoria:Serie Kategoria:Dragon Ball Super